northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Scarlet Archer: The Legend of Scarlet Hanazono cast and characters
Below is the list of cast and characters of 2017 North Chevronian TV anime series, Scarlet Archer: The Legend of Scarlet Hanazono. Originally, there were fourteen characters when the series was created in the first phase. They were Scarlet, Nympha, Kaori, Hikari, Nielsen, Kaname, Natsuko, Sayaka, Mitsuki, Kizuna, Hiroko, Chikaru, Ryoko and Mashiro. Later on, additional characters were introduced in the series to create new plotlines and conflict in the second phase. Some of the additional characters include: Haruka Hanazono, Mayumi Hanazono, Rina Umemoto, Saeko Murakami, Ganchu van Rosenberg and Marion van Rockenfeller. As the series starts airing on May 20, 2017, another additional characters will be added up later on. Characters Main characters ; :Voiced by: :The main protagonist of the series and current Star Representative for the Student Council of Knights of Nortem Academy, Scarlet is the daughter of General Haruka and Mayumi Hanazono, who were both working and serving in the Nortem Army Federation. She has a friendly personality and is very skillful in archery, making her an ace of Archery Club wherein she was joined. Also, Scarlet tries her best to fulfill her responsibilities to attend as the Star Representative for the Student Council and as the ace archer in the Archery Club. When Saeko Murakami entrusted her daughter, Nympha, to her as her new roommate, Scarlet develops a crush on Nympha, making her become her first and only true love. She pilots the RX-07 Scarlet Archer, the most powerful Zodiac Constel, under her zodiac sign, Sagittarius. Also, Scarlet was also chosen by the Core Redux to change the fate of Planet Orthodox in the future, as well as to end the continental dispite of Nortem and Surlom that was lasted for over 3,000 years. ; :Voiced by: :Nympha is a first-year high school student in Knights of Nortem Academy, much like Scarlet, and the daughter of Saeko Murakami. She tends to be a silent demeanor, making her shy and quietful at all times. When Saeko entrusted her to Scarlet as a new roommate because she is going to work overseas, Nympha seems developing a strong attraction towards Scarlet despite that Hikari Ogami has also a crush on her. Also, she was unexpectedly transformed into Core Redux, making her appearance changed and giving Scarlet all the introductions in order to defeat the Surlom soldier who created an attack in Knights of Nortem Academy, as well as choosing her to become Planet Orthodox's last hope to save the planet from its upcoming destruction. ; :Voiced by: :The third-year high school student and current student council president of Knights of Nortem Academy, Kaori is the older sister of Nielsen and often she scolds Nielsen everytime she misses her classes. As the student council president, Kaori tries her best at doing her job in keeping everything in line. Much like Scarlet, she seems to have a friendly personality and is willing to help her fellow students whether regarding to school matters or personal matters. Also, Kaori refers to herself using masculine pronouns. When in ground or in Constel battles against the Surlom Army Federation, Kaori shows off her fighting skills using double-edged blades, making her to be very skillful in close-combat battles. She pilots the FX-09 Trifect Chopper under her zodiac sign, Cancer. ; :Voiced by: :Hikari, a first-year high school student of Knights of Nortem Academy, is a silent yet very competitive in some aspects, especially when Scarlet is around. She is very outspoken when it comes to her romantic feelings for Nympha. Seeing Scarlet as her rival, Hikari tries her best to get closer to Nympha, as well as to beat Scarlet in archery and in fencing. She pilots the RA-02 Twin Sage, under her zodiac sign, Gemini. ; :Voiced by: :The main antagonist in the series, Nielsen is the stubborn and devious younger sister of Kaori and the former Star Representative for the Student Council of Knights of Nortem Academy. She is a second-year high school student but much of the time, she does not enjoy attending classes and she often finds ways to skip on her classes, much to the annoyance of Kaori. Later on, she was convinced by her older sister to attend her class in order to retain her as a Star Representative as a reward despite that she was not eligible to be a Star Representative again after she was being relieved from her position a year ago and replaced by Scarlet due to several reasons. Unknown to Kaori, she was secretly having private matters along with the Surlom Army Federation in order to destroy Nortem and to create a massive chaos in Planet Orthodox. Supporting characters ; :Voiced by: :Kaname is a first-year high school student who usually seen wearing round glasses. She is one of Scarlet and Nympha's classmates and has a nerdy personality. Later on, she starts to develop a crush on Sayaka Furukawa. She pilots the TX-05 Venom Striker, under her zodiac sign, Scorpio. ; :Voiced by: :The head of executive committee for the Student Council, Natsuko is a loving and caring older sister of Sayaka and the daughter of Chronos Furukawa and virtual older daughter of Megumi Furukawa. But her love for Sayaka as siblings became more intense as she fully expresses her incestuous romantic feelings towards her. She pilots the RV-01 Hyper Chaser, under her zodiac sign, Aries. ; :Voiced by: :Sayaka is the younger sister of Natsuko and the daughter of Chronos and Megumi Furukawa. A first-year high student and one of Scarlet and Nympha's classmates, Sayaka has a lighter side of her slightly dark personality. She too develops a strong but incestuous attraction towards Natsuko despite that Kaname has a crush on her. She pilots the HR-06 Virgin Sniper, under her zodiac sign, Virgo. ; :Voiced by: :Mitsuki is Hikari's classmate and one of her buddies in the fencing club. She has a moderate personality, which in contrast to Hikari's, and has a determination to become an ace in fencing. She pilots the FJ-03 Justice Saver, under her zodiac sign, Libra. ; :Voiced by: :Kizuna is Hikari's classmate and the ace in boxing club. Much like Scarlet, she tries her best in order to become a professional boxer and be a champion. She always disciplines herself in terms of academics and extra curricular activities in order to keep everything balanced and well-managed. She pilots the YC-08 Punch Breaker, under her zodiac sign, Taurus. ; :Voiced by: :Hiroko is a third-year high school student who has a deep knowledge when it comes to Nortem's history and culture. She is the president of the History Club and currently researching about the conflict of two supercontinents which was started 3,000 years ago. She pilots the WX-10 Dragreel Rage, under her zodiac sign, Pisces. ; :Voiced by: :The silent demeanor in the group, Chikaru is a no-nonsense and aloof from her fellow Zodiac Dwellers. Despite of these, she is willing to help her comrades during the Constel battles. Also, Chikaru loves to read books about philosophy and Nortem mythology. She pilots the CX-04 Aqua Tornado, under her zodiac sign, Aquarius. ; :Voiced by: :Ryoko is a third-year high school student and the vice president of the student council of Knights of Nortem Academy. She pilots the YR-11 Bazett Fang, under her zodiac sign, Leo. ; :Voiced by: :Mashiro is a second-year high student and the student council secretary of Knights of Nortem Academy. She pilots the ZX-12 Tyrant Howler, under her zodiac sign, Capricorn. Additional characters ; :Voiced by: :The head general of Nortem Army Federation, Haruka is the husband of Mayumi and the father of Scarlet. She is one of the former Constel Dwellers who was chosen by the Core Redux before. She pilots the MC-04 Thunder Master under the constellation, Orion. ; :Voiced by: :Mayumi is the wife of Haruka and mother of Scarlet. Just like her husband, Mayumi also works in Nortem Army Federation. ; :Voiced by: :She is the chief war general of Surlom Army Federation and one of Nielsen's acquaintances. ; :Voiced by: :The mother of Nympha, Saeko entrusted her daughter to Scarlet in order to work overseas. Unknown to her, this was resulted into a romantic relationship between Scarlet and Nympha. ; :Voiced by: :Rina is the chief maidservant of the Hanazono mansion and Scarlet's trusted friend. She is very outspoken when it comes to love and attraction, especially about her master's personal life. She is very supportive to Scarlet's relationship with her roommate, Nympha. ; :Voiced by: :The school director of Knights of Nortem Academy, Marion is a straightforward and most respected among students, teachers and staff of the entire school. Unknown to them, she also serves in the Nortem Army Federation as one of the generals in the tactics unit. ; :Voiced by: :Haesong is the commander in the main unit of Surlom Army Headquarters. She is stern, yet devious and desperately wants to get the best of her for the sake of Surlom continent. Category:2017 North Chevronian TV series debuts